It is necessary to know the machine tool tip radius and the position of the machine tool edge relative to the manufacturing machine axis to accurately machine parts within close tolerances. Presently this is generally done using electronic touch probes which locate the tool at the machine in only two dimensions. Touch probe systems cannot provide visual feedback useful for measuring the shape of the cutting tool edge and detecting tool wear and condition. Touch probes are also subject to stiction, dirt and wear.
Visual systems such as optical comparators have been used to measure the shape of the machine tool cutting edge or to detect cutting tool wear. Generally these visual systems are remote from the manufacturing machine and thus are not aligned to reference points that have precise relationships to the machine axes.
Therefore, there is still a need for a measuring and positioning system which can be used at the machine: to set tools accurately without touching the tool or the part; to measure tool radius at the machine; to measure machine tool wear during machining; and to detect and accurately reposition damaged or worn out machine tools.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for measuring and positioning tools for machining.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for measuring machine tool radius and wear.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a machine tool locator which is aligned to a reference point which has a precise, known spatial relationship to the machine axes.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for measuring machine tool radius and wear without contact with the machine tool.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. The claims are intended to cover all changes and modifications within the spirit and scope thereof.